


Stepping Stones

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: At Least We Have Each Other [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel and Cats, Coping, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Infertility, M/M, Nothing Suicidal, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Pasta, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Sequel, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>- I posted this so the draft would not be deleted, there is no story on this currently, sorry. You can read the first part, though. -</b>
</p><p>After a rough few months, Castiel is ready to just settle down.</p><p>He's had a murderer come after him and his boyfriend, he was stalked, he was nearly killed, and to top it all off there's still repercussions from November and December. The omega is just about to explode when finally he gets a break.</p><p>They all do.</p><p>This is a sequel about how the boys cope with what's happened to them, and how they move on and heal from their experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> My first sequel! :D  
> I'm so happy, but I just gotta calm myself down.
> 
> I have a lot planned for this fic too- so by the time I upload this it'll either be mostly/fully written while you read it. Be happy!~
> 
> Also, read this for additional tags/warnings because this sequel isn't all happy and light.
> 
> Good luck and enjoy!~

 

* * *

 

 

Booty.


End file.
